Steven Universe: Shattered Glass
by thedemonthatwas
Summary: Steven is sent to a strange Earth where everyone is...opposite? He has to survive, get home, and maybe make some friends. The Crystal Gems and Homeworld Gems seem to switch roles, and he has to understand this strange way.
1. Purple Warp

_**Authors Note:** I've looked pretty much everywhere, and I've never found any Shattered Glass version of Steven Universe. So while I really want to make a comic for it, I am currently already working on a comic of my own. But what I'm trying to get at is I kind of want this to be the "official" shattered glass for Steven Universe. Well, not "official", but since comics are the ones that get attention and I can't do one right now, I hope a story arc is enough._

 _You are free to use this story arc as a comic (and I really want someone to do so too) but credit me, please, if you use this arc._

 _So now that that's out of the way, I hope you enjoy this ^^ I'm working on some cover art for this that I hope you'll enjoy too._

* * *

The sound of birds was the only sound for miles until the noise of multiple sets of footsteps across the sand interrupted the peace.

"Are you sure about this, Amethyst?" a soft-spoken voice asked with uncertainty.

"Yes! I told you, I saw it! The purple warp!" Amethyst answered indignantly.

"What's a purple warp?" a child's voice asked.

"There have been only a few sightings. None of them were confirmed though," an older and wiser sounding voice stated.

"I swear I saw it!"

"Guys?" the child asked again.

"Well I still think it's improbable," the soft-spoken voice spoke again.

"Guys! What's a purple warp!" the child asked again, much louder.

The four voices rounded the corner of a cliff. Birds walking on the sand flew off as they were disturbed by the four.

"Exactly what the description implies, Steven. It's a warp pad with a strange color," the older voice answered to the child. She was the tallest of all of them. Her hair was black in a puffy, square-like shape. Her skin was a magenta while her outfit was mostly plum and dark violet-blue. She also had a visor that covered her eyes, and two gems on the palms of her hands.

"Oooooh. That sounds so cool, Garnet!" Steven exclaimed excitedly to her as his pupils turned to stars. This child wore a red t-shirt with a bright yellow star on the front, as well as blue jeans and sandals. He had poofy dark brown hair and was light in color. Under his shirt on his stomach though, there was a pink gem.

"Yeah. It looks cool too!" the one named Amethyst agreed. She had lavender colored hair and light purple skin. Her shirt was a dark gray, and her pants were light gray with dark gray stars on the knee areas. Amethyst also had white on her feet that resembled shoes. There was a purple gem in the middle of her chest that popped out of the top of her shirt too.

"Still sounds highly improbable. I mean, no one has actually seen it more than once," the soft-spoken one sighed and crossed her arms. She was skinny in a ballet-like manner, and she had peach colored hair. Her skin was white, and she had a blue shirt with a yellow star in the middle of the chest area. She had orange shorts, pink "socks", and light blue ballet-like flats. There was also an oval shaped gem in the middle of her forehead.

"I told you I saw it, Pearl!" Amethyst shouted once again to the thin woman. "We're almost to where I saw it."

"Alright, alright," Pearl scoffed lightly as they walked.

"What does the purple warp do?" Steven asked, trying to change the subject a bit.

"We don't know," Pearl sighed. "No one's ever performed any tests on it."

The one Steven called Garnet looked down at him and told him, "Peridot said she could run some tests on the warp pad. If we find it."

"Ugh. Why is Lapis the only person who believes me!" Amethyst groaned and crossed her arms as they approached another corner.

"I believe you, Amethyst!" Steven said cheerfully. "Come on! It's just around this corner, right?"

"Yeah," Amethyst grinned and sprinted around the corner ahead of her friends. "Yes!"

"What is it- Oh my stars," Pearl gasped as she turned the corner with Garnet and Steven.

In front of them was a bright purple warp pad ( art/SUOC-Warp-Pad-680416697 credits go to her for inspiration). It was just sitting there in the open with birds perched all over it. The four of them walked over and the birds flew away, giving them a better look.

"Wooooaaahhhh! So cool!" Steven gasped and circled it.

"Amazing...I didn't think this could be possible," Pearl hummed as she put her hand to her chin.

"Seeee? I told you so," Amethyst grinned semi-cockily.

"Hm. I wonder how it got here," Garnet mumbled and crossed her own arms.

"Who cares. Let's just let P-dot figure it out," Amethyst grinned and crossed her arms behind her head. P-dot was just her nickname for Peridot. A smol with a green color and green color gem.

Steven climbed on top of the warp pad and looked down at it. "Do you think there's a second one somewhere? One that links to this one?"

"Steven, get off that! We don't know if it's active!" Pearl exclaimed in a worried tone.

"Ah don't worry, Pearl," Steven smiled and jumped up and down. "See? It's fine."

And then, as if the world wanted to make him eat those words, the warp pad began to glow, signaling activation.

"Steven!" Pearl shouted loudly. Garnet reached to grab Steven off of the warp, but it was too late. The warp activated, and the last thing Steven saw was his hand reaching to grab Garnet's, and the fear on his friend's faces.

* * *

 _Well that's it for the first chapter. While it's short for my standards, make sure to check up every now and then for updates. I don't want anyone missing Steven and his adventures ;3_


	2. The Adventure Begins

Steven woke up in the same surroundings, but something seemed off. He sat up and rubbed his head before looking around. Everything looked the same. The warp pad looked the same. But still, something felt off.

"Garnet? Pearl? Amethyst?" he called out. "Hello?"

No answer. Steven stood up and got off the warp pad. He stepped onto the sand and placed his hands on his hips. "Where are they? They wouldn't just leave me here."

He paced a little bit and thought out loud to himself, "Alright. If they're not here, then they must be back home. Maybe I warped somewhere and they went home to ask Peridot about it. Yeah. I'll just go home, find them, and they'll see I'm fine!"

Steven stopped pacing and posed confidently yet briefly. Then he ran back to the regular warp pad which took him here in the first place.

When he got to the warp pad though, for some reason it was covered in vines and bugs. Steven questioned it but decided it wasn't important right now. He pushed aside some of the vines and stepped onto the warp pad. It activated and he was transported back to the warp pad inside his house.

"Ah. Home sweet-" Steven couldn't finish his sentence. Instead of being met with the well-built house with his loft, TV, etc, he ended up in a strangely advanced room. The walls were bare, and there was a door directly in front of him about ten feet away.

"Umm...Ok? I wonder how long I was unconscious," Steven muttered to himself and walked over to the door. He cracked it open and peeked out. It led to a place similar to his home but it was much bigger and looked more tailored to gems. Steven walked out and closed the door behind him. Everything was so strange. The walls were white, and there was no kitchen. Where the kitchen would be it seemed like in its place was sparring equipment.

Steven looked up where the loft was and perched there was a second warp pad. The living had what looked like a punching bag and a really worn out couch.

"Wow," Steven started. "I wonder what happened to the couch...And where'd the warp pad come from? How'd it even get in here..."

He walked outside of the "house" and immediately he knew something was wrong. And it wasn't just the fact that the sand was now red sand. The sea was tinted purple instead of blue, and his house, from the outside, looked a lot like a gem base.

Steven walked back inside nervously. Then he heard the sound of an activated warp pad inside the room he came from.

"HAH! That was fun~" a loud and obnoxious voice sounded from the room.

Steven recognized the voice as Pearl, but that definitely didn't sound like something she would say.

"Homeworld is so lame," a voice that sounded like Garnet said.

Steven looked around rapidly for somewhere to hide before leaping behind the couch. He watched the door open, and Amethyst, Garnet, and Pearl walked out. His eyes widened as he watched his friends in secret.

Amethyst was now a much darker purple, and her hair was black. The stars on her knees had been turned white as well. Garnet, instead of magenta, was now a dark blue. Her outfit was black and purple, and her visor had a crack right down the middle. And while Pearl was still white in skin color, her blue shirt, sash, and shoes were now a dark purple. Her shorts were dark gray, and her socks were a pale blue. Her hair was darker in color as well.

"They look all...negative..." Steven mumbled to himself.

"Where the hell is Rose," snapped dark Amethyst. "Don't tell me she's STILL getting rid of that pesky Jasper."

"I would've helped but she had it under control," Pearl grinned, almost insane-like.

"Rose?" Steven asked himself and his eyes widened. _Why is my mom here? What's going on?_

Then, the warp pad just above Steven, on the loft, activated and someone appeared.

"There you are. What happened to the Jasper?" Amethyst asked the stranger.

"...She got away," the stranger sneered. Steven stiffened and held his breath. It definitely sounded like his mom. But it couldn't be...She disappeared to make him.

The gem jumped down and Steven shrunk behind the couch. It was Rose Quartz. Rose. Quartz. Her skin color was replaced with pale crimson, and her hair was a dark crimson. Her clothing was different shades of red and gray.

"Wow. Nice work, Rose," Amethyst mumbled sarcastically and flipped her hair.

"Yeah. Lame," Garnet sneered.

Rose growled and punched Garnet and Amethyst in the face. "Shut up! You both failed to shatter the puny Aquamarine and Lapis! At least Pearl was able to shatter an Oynx!"

Pearl grinned as Amethyst stumbled back and snarled before turning away, arms crossed. "Aquamarine was too tiny to hit."

Garnet took and the hit and rubbed her face. "And Lapis is too lame for me."

Rose bashed their heads together and was about to yell some more when she heard a small noise. She whipped around towards the couch where Steven was hiding. He had accidentally let out a little gasp. Steven hid further behind the couch and held his breath, hoping that she wouldn't see him. Rose walked over to the couch and looked at it. She drew her sword and sliced the couch in half, right next to Steven. The couch exploded into stuffing and fabric, revealing the small boy. Steven slowly turned his head around to look at them. The gems stared back.

"Hey," Steven smiled nervously.

All of them drew their weapons.

"Looks like we have a pest," Amethyst scoffed.

"Let's kill it!" Pearl grinned and attacked Steven. She swung her spear at him.

Steven yelled and scrambled out of the way.

"Get him!" Rose barked and Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl chased after Steven.

He ran outside and down to the beach screaming, "I'M SO SORRY YOU'RE ACTING SO WEIRRRRDDD!"

Garnet leaped and landed in front of him, stopping Steven in his tracks. Pearl and Amethyst surrounded Steven as well as Rose Quartz walked up. She drew her large sword and sneered, "Die, puny human."

Steven pulled up his bubble just as she swung at him. The sword bounced off his bubble, and Rose recoiled in shock.

"What-?" Pearl gasped. "What is this!"

Steven looked around at them. All four gems had taken a few steps back in shock.

Rose's eyes darkened as she said, "What is this. Only a Rose Quartz can do that."

Steven glanced around, sweating. He bit his lip and answered, "Uh...I uh..."

"I'll kill you!" Rose roared and slammed the sword on the bubble. The force broke the bubble. She stumbled back a bit before swinging once again. Steven yelled and ducked when an explosion sounded. The sword never struck him and he looked up from his position.

Rose had been pushed back several feet, as had Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl.

"You won't be harming any humans today, Rose Quartz," a firm voice stated. A large gem landed in front of him. She had long, pale red hair. Her skin was red and striped sections were colored dark red.

"Jasper?" Steven gasped.

Jasper turned to face him. Her gem, which formed her nose, was red with black stripes. Her gem weapon, a hammer helmet, was on. "You're safe now, human."


	3. Yellow Diamond

_Y'all have no clue how oddly difficult it is to change the colors while still making sense for the gem AND having the gems look good next to each other without being repetitive. SERIOUSLY. It shouldn't be THIS hard._

 _Anyway, to the important shit, I'm perfectly open to plot suggestions. I might not use them, but if it's a great idea and matches what I have in mind, I'll use it._ _But I hope you've been enjoying it so far. I got some school stuff coming up I should be focusing on, but until then I should be able to get in this chapter and the next one._

 _I don't know how far I'll get past that though. Maybe I'll get the fifth chapter in. If not, I'll make sure to "hire" a co-author._

 _Thanks, and I'm glad people like my shit. Now enjoy this chapter ^^_

* * *

Steven gaped up at Jasper. She turned back to Rose Quartz just as Steven was about to say something. Then, he was lifted into the air as Jasper attacked Rose.

"Hang on, human," a voice told him from above.

Steven looked up to see another gem. She had light blue skin and even lighter blue hair.

"Lapis!" Steven cheered, his pupils turning into stars.

Lapis looked down at him. At first, she looked confused, but ignored it and flew higher. The Lapis Steven knew was blue and wore a long skirt and "tank top". This Lapis had an outfit similar to Jasper. Except the most of it was a dark, almost black, blue. Some areas near her feet were yellow, and there was a yellow diamond in the middle of her chest as well. She had the same black v-neck "collar" as Jasper too. Steven recognized her outfit as a Homeworld uniform, and Lapis could still fly with water wings out of her back.

"Idiot. Don't you know not to mess with the Crystal Gems?" Lapis snapped. "You're lucky we got here in time."

She looked at the ground below. Steven looked down as well and saw two orange-ish colored gems.

He was trying to make them out when a serious yet high/young voice sounded from next to him. "Lapis. I see you got the human out of there."

Steven looked up and saw a small gem with a tear-shaped gem on her cheek. It kind of looked like she was crying. Her hair was a light teal, and her skin was a slightly darker shade of teal. This gem wore a dress of sorts that was also the same color as her hair. She had a yellow diamond peeking out from a v-neck, and a white formal collar. She was also flying using wings made of water. Hers were shaped like butterfly wings though.

"Aquamarine," Lapis called her. "Yes. The Topaz team and Jasper are holding the Crystal Gems off."

"Good. Yellow Diamond wants you to bring the human to the ship. We will be joining you shortly after making sure there weren't any other humans in harm's way," Aquamarine ordered. Lapis nodded and started flying higher into the sky.

As they flew farther from the battle below, Steven hesitated before asking, "Um...Lapis?"

Lapis didn't acknowledge him and kept flying.

"Lapis?" Steven tried again. No answer.

"Lapis? I just want to talk. It's really quiet up here," Steven added. Lapis looked at him before focusing back on flying. But she responded, "We don't need to talk, human."

"Um, my name's Steven. Steven Universe," he told her.

"I'm not the one who cares," Lapis sighed in mild annoyance. "Yellow Diamond will care more, I guess."

"You're taking me to Yellow Diamond?" Steven swallowed. "She's here? On Earth?"

"Duh. Have you been living under a rock your whole life," Lapis scowled as she flew even further up,

"No. I guess I'm just...new," Steven mumbled. Things were quiet for a bit, save the sound of flapping water wings. Steven let himself just think.

 _Everything is so different. I have so many questions...Why does everyone look different? What happened to my house? What about Connie? Or Lion? Or my dad? Where'd they gone? Do they look different too? And if my mom is here, does that mean I shouldn't exist? I thought my mom loved humans. Why would she try to kill me? And why did she try harder to kill me after I bubbled? Oh my gosh, are any of these going to be answered? I'm thinking to myself way too much. But wait, if Yellow is here, what about Blue Diamond? If my mom is here, then is Pink Diamond alive too? Geez, I need to stop asking myself this stuff. Ok, Steven. Calm down. What do you know? You know that apparently, your friends are bad guys now. Ok, and now Homeworld wants to save my butt. Wait-a-second, if that's true then-_

 **"STEVEN!"**

Steven looked up and snapped out of his train of thought. In view was now a giant yellow hand and arm in the atmosphere.

"Geez, I've called your name like ten times! I thought you said your name was Steven!" Lapis snapped annoyingly at him.

"It is. Sorry, I was just lost in thought," Steven answered, not taking his eyes off the large ship.

Lapis scoffed and flew under the ship. A large hole opened up in the palm which Lapis flew through. She landed in a large room with advanced looking energy lines running along the walls. Lapis put Steven down and walked over to a huge door. It opened as she neared it, and Lapis turned to Steven and asked, "Are you coming or not?"

Steven ran to follow Lapis as she walked through the door into a hallway. It was the same layout as the ship that Peridot had brought to Earth before she became a Crystal Gem. He looked around at the walls quietly as he followed Lapis. She didn't look back at him as she walked. They walked in silence for a few minutes, half-gem behind gem, until they reached another door. It was even larger than the previous door the two had come from. On it was the diamonds symbol Steven saw often. Four diamonds in a diamond shape. A white diamond on top, a yellow diamond to the left, a blue diamond to the right, and a pink diamond on the bottom.

Lapis went up the door and touched it. She closed her eyes and muttered, "Protection."

The diamonds in the middle of the door started to glow, and the door opened in a four-way split. Steven peered into the room from behind Lapis. Inside was the same type of room like the one at the Human Zoo where he saw Yellow and Blue diamond (Google it). Except without all the bubbled Rose Quartz's. But Steven figuratively shrunk when he saw a very familiar, large, powerful gem. Yellow Diamond.

Yellow was standing in the middle of the room with her back turned to them when she started, "Greetings, Lapis. You've brought the odd human, correct?"

"Yes, ma'am," Lapis nodded and shoved Steven forward.

"Please, Lapis," Yellow sighed and turned around. "Be nice to our guest."

Steven's eyes widened when he saw her. Now that he thought about it, Yellow Diamond didn't look at all like Yellow Diamond.

Yellow Diamond's hair was the same, and she was the same color. But her outfit was not as crisp, and her shoulder pads looked more like fabric than armor. Her open front skirt was much shorter and looked closer to a dress. Her boots were lighter than the rest of her outfit now as well, and her gloves were shorter too.

Yellow looked down at the two of them before bending down and extending a hand towards Steven. He shuffled back a little bit, and Yellow Diamond lay her hand out, palm up, for him to climb onto. Steven hesitated and shuffled a little further towards Lapis.

"It's alright, human. My name is Yellow Diamond. Or just, Yellow," she smiled slightly. It was kind of strange to see her smiling. "I am the leader of Homeworld gems. We won't harm you."

Steven contemplated a bit before answering, "My name is Steven. It's uh...nice to meet you?"

Yellow Diamond nodded and stood back up. She looked over at Lapis and said, "Thank you for bringing Steven here, Lapis Lazuli."

Lapis nodded in a huff and exited the room.

"Come," Yellow said to Steven and walked back to the center of the room. Steven followed as fast as he could, considering how long her legs are compared to his.

She stopped in the middle of the room and crossed her arms loosely. Yellow paused as if thinking, before asking Steven, "Why is it you were messing with the Crystal Gems, Steven? Do you not know the danger to humanity they possess?"

"No, not entirely," he answered honestly. "I'm kind of confused by what's going on."

"In what way?" Yellow asked.

Steven thought about it before saying, carefully, "If I told you, you probably wouldn't believe me. But let's just say where I come from, the Crystal Gems are my friends."

"Friends? With a human?" Yellow scoffed lightly. "I highly doubt it. Rose Quartzes may have been made on Earth, but they have no love for organic creatures at all. And the other Crystal Gems are just as bad."

Steven tilted his head at her. He opened his mouth to say something but decided it would be best to try and explain his situation to her first.

"Well, I come from somewhere much different than here," Steven tried. Yellow looked down at him and asked, "Where are you from then?"

"Here, in Beach City, but not here?" he mumbled as an answer. Yellow only looked more confused.

"I don't know how to explain it. I guess...I know everyone already. I know Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Jasper, Lapis, and my-...Rose Quartz," Steven sighed. "Everyone just...looks different and acts differently."

Yellow Diamond hummed and looked back up thoughtfully. She didn't reject the statement like Steven thought she would. Instead, she just placed one hand on her chin for a moment, then asked him, "Can you give me an example then? Something you shouldn't know, but you do know?"

"Umm," Steven hummed and looked at the ground. "Garnet is a fusion between Ruby and Sapphire, and Jasper was also made here on Earth. Also, Lapis Lazuli was once trapped in a mirror. I don't really know the details behind that except that it was because she was mistaken for a Crystal Gem. I know she definitely doesn't like talking about it..."

When Steven looked back up, Yellow Diamond was gaping at him. Not a jaw-dropping gap, but more of a shocked gap.

"Well, yes. Lapis Lazuli was trapped in a mirror for sure..." Yellow sighed. "Everything you said is true except she was put in the mirror by the Crystal Gems."

"What? That's not right. They didn't realize her sure, but Homeworld put her in there," Steven argued firmly. "She told me herself."

Yellow Diamond turned to look at him and said, "Was this Lapis the exact same Lapis that flew you here?"

Steven opened his mouth to say yes, but he hesitated and instead answered with a sigh, "No... My Lapis wasn't nearly as...ill-tempered. And she had a skirt, not a uniform. And she didn't have a yellow diamond. I guess she had a blue diamond."

Yellow flinched as he said that. Which caused Steven to tilt his head. "What?"

"Extend that statement..." Yellow mumbled.

Steven looked at her in confusion before stammering out, "Well I mean...she had uh...half of a blue diamond I think on her shirt...and the other half on her skirt. So I guess she...belonged to Blue Diamond? I mean before she joined the Crystal Gems."

"The proves it even further," she muttered. "There's no way you would know about the other diamonds unless something was wrong here..."

"Um...why wouldn't I?" Steven asked curiously.

Yellow Diamond looked down at him, sadness brimming her eyes gravely. "Lapis had been one of Blue's soldiers...Until Blue Diamond was shattered...Until all the Diamonds were...shattered... Steven...I am the only Diamond left... The sole leader of Homeworld..."

* * *

 _Yay! Cliffhangers! I FINISHED. BE PROUD OF ME. OMG, I didn't think this would get so "intense". And I'm surprised how many people like this after two chapters. It's a lot considering I'm only an aspiring writer. I'll do the next chapter as fast as possible for Y'all. In the meantime, I hope you still enjoyed this ^^_

 _And to again answer a review that I receiving, I'm not improvising most of this, but I'll admit, the slip into the diamond talk was pure accident ^^_


	4. To Beach City

_AHHH! I completely forgot to mention this!_

 _This story takes place in between the events of the episode "Doug Out" and "The Good Lars"._

 _More simply, after "The Zoo" and before "Are you my Dad?" if you couldn't tell._

 _Anyway, before I start this chapter, as you can tell I write on and off. And lots of people have reviewed this and made some EXCELLENT suggestions. My only wish would be to ask for more suggestions on the plotline than on Connie. I know is a big focus, but the plot is more important to me. As you know, all taken advice will be given credit to. Well, I need a co-author for this story since I'm busy cramming for SOL's (Standards of Learning tests (huge very important tests) as well as my final grade of the quarter as my impression as a freshman. Now I may not let you post a story piece since I do have my own ideas and hand in the plot, but as a co-author, you would help me develop the story further towards completion. I'll read through whatever you have if I decide on a good co-author, and I will edit or approve of it. Now that's not to say I'll be choosing a co-author any time soon (because I have some high standards). But I know y'all who bother reading this wanna get to the story, so I'll leave more info at the end._

 _I hope that helps a little bit. Now enjoy!_

* * *

The sound of light yet large footsteps were the only thing to break the steady silence. Yellow Diamond had left the large room she was originally in with Steven in hand. He was standing on the palm of her right hand as she walked. Steven wanted to ask Yellow Diamond some things, but he didn't have the guts to after what he had just heard. Yellow Diamond was the only diamond left in existence. The rest were shattered, and Steven didn't want to believe it. No one ever deserved that kind of fate. Not the diamonds, not these reverse versions of his friends, not anyone.

Yellow Diamond looked straight as she walked, leaving Steven to his thoughts. His train of thought only broke once Yellow stopped in front of a large door. This door was smaller than the other door, but it was still large enough for Yellow. The diamond opened it with ease and the door started open.

Steven peered inside and gasped, "Woahhh!"

Scattered everywhere were dozens and dozens of flask robonoids, and the same high-tech pipe work ran along the walls. The room was also tinted green, and on the other side of the room was a dark green gem working on what appeared to be a large robot.

"Log Date: 8 19 2..." the dark green gem murmured to herself.

"...Peridot...?" Steven gasped semi-happily. But even now, his friend seemed off. Just like the rest.

"...The end-game project is going smoothly. Several minor technical errors have occurred in the central micro-sphere, but the Torbernites will handle the replacement centroid fields," the dark green gem named Peridot droned on to herself, apparently unaware of Steven or Yellow Diamond. "Black Amber is retrieving the force generators and progress with the newest kindergarten is within stage 3 and developing. Hopefully, there will be a few more Quartz soldiers for the field instead of gems such as Pearls-"

Peridot's self-monologue was interrupted with a very brisk 'ahem' from Yellow Diamond. Peridot turned around quickly to see the large diamond.

"Ah. My diamond. I wasn't expecting you so soon," Peridot stated formally. "I have yet to repair the-"

Peridot looked over at Yellow Diamond's hand and stopped speaking abruptly. Steven's eyes locked with hers for a brief moment before he awkwardly waved, "Uh...hey there."

The dark green gem stared for a bit longer before she took a deep breath and asked, "My diamond. Why, pray tell, would you bring a human aboard this vessel? He is hardly suited to be here among us with his...um...organic exterior."

"Hey!" Steven huffed and crossed his arms.

Yellow Diamond exhaled slightly and kneeled down and placed Steven back on the floor. She then stood back up and responded, "This is the human that was stuck in between the Crystal Gems and a very bad situation."

"Of course," Peridot huffed and crossed her arms. The dark green gem had the same uniform as Jasper and Lapis Lazuli, only hers was dark green and had a yellow line across the left side (your right) of her chest that was bent down in the middle. She also wore a light green visor with a crack that split off in several directions on the top left (your right) corner. Her hair was in the shape of an almost triangle-like diamond, and it was the same dark green as her uniform. Her light green, triangle-shaped gem sat in the middle of her forehead underneath her visor. Her skin was also the same color as her gem. One very noticeable thing about Peridot though was her limbs. Her fingers seemingly detached from her arms, and with one hand, four fingers would form the supports for a screen while the last one used it. But Steven well knew that her lower arms, fingers, and even lower legs were large and technical because they weren't part of her body.

 _Looks like Peridot has her limb-enhancers back,_ Steven thought to himself.

Peridot seemingly studied Steven closely and pulled up a screen using four of her detachable fingers. Something went _click_ then she closed the screen.

"What was that?" Steven asked.

"Reference," Peridot answered flatly and turned back to her robot project. It appeared half finished from where Steven stood. It was almost taller than Yellow Diamond herself, and Steven gaped up at it in awe.

Steven grinned and crept over to Peridot silently. When he reached her, he popped up and asked, "Heyyyyy Peri? What's that?"

Peridot gave him an annoyed scowl. "The name is 'Peridot', human. And this is my end-game project."

"End-game project?" Steven questioned. "What's that? Sounds serious."

"That's because it is. But I don't have time to explain statistics to a human," Peridot scoffed and pulled up her screen again. She looked through a few alien looking files before turning to Yellow Diamond and continuing, "Anyway, ignoring the annoyance, is there something you needed, ma'am?"

"Hey!" Steven pouted as Yellow Diamond stepped forward.

"Indeed, Peridot," Yellow nodded. "This human named Steven has told me some...disturbing things."

"Such as?"

"...He knows about the other diamonds."

Peridot flinched and her head snapped towards Steven. He fell still for a second as Peridot stared at him.

"He...How could he...? They were all shattered centuries ago..." Peridot mumbled and looked up at Yellow after a few moments.

"He has also recalled several other items of information that a human should not know. And he claims that he is from here, yet seems not to be. That is why I have come here, Peridot," Yellow answered firmly. "I need you to find out as much as possible about any possible reasons he could have to be...out of place."

Peridot crossed her arms and thought for a second. "As illogical as that sounds, a few theories spring to mind I could research. I would need to question 'Steven' further though. I barely even believe you myself, ma'am. There is no evidence supporting his claim besides some information he spilled out. Now, if I do find some data I can analyze, I can make a more valid hypothesis and maybe figure out where this is coming from."

"Of course," Yellow Diamond nodded and looked down at Steven. "Do you mind if Peridot asks you about a few things? It might assist you in a way."

Steven looked at Yellow, to the moody green gem, and then back to the diamond.

"I don't mind," Steven answered afterward. "But maybe tomorrow? I'm kind of tired. And hungry."

"Oh, of course. I forgot about human needs," Yellow Diamond hummed and kneeled down. She lay her hand down for him to climb onto. Steven hesitated slightly before doing so. This was going to take some getting used to.

Peridot went to work and mumbled quietly to herself, "Humans...So pitiful..."

Yellow Diamond then walked out of the room with Steven and left Peridot to her work. She started down another hallway towards what looked like a ginormous room. Inside was what Steven recognized as a palanquin. It was pale yellow and looked liked the one that Blue Diamond had taken his dad in.

"Um, where are we going?" Steven asked Yellow Diamond.

"You said you were hungry, yes?" Yellow asked back and walked into her palanquin.

"Well, yeah, but I can go into town myself," Steven chuckled as she sat down.

"That would not be recommended. The Crystal Gems terrorize Beach City, even with our Homeworld guards in place."

Yellow placed her hand on the giant hand mark used to control the palanquin, and the palanquin activated and stood. As it did, a gem Steven recognized as a Pearl ran into the room.

"My diamond, where are you going?!" she shouted to them as the floor opened up for the palanquin to drop through.

"I am getting the human, Steven, something to eat," Yellow answered simply and navigated the palanquin to the hole.

"B-But my diamond-"

"Let the others know Steven will need a place to stay. He will stay on the ship for the time being," Yellow ordered firmly and the palanquin left the ship.

"My diamond!" the Pearl shouted after her as they fell.

* * *

The palanquin landed next to the boardwalk on the beach and sat down on its base. Steven looked at Beach City, or at least what it was now. Steven couldn't speak...

Everything did look the same, but there was a dark aura blanketing the city. Building and streets were falling apart, and there were several holes in many of the buildings that looked like battle damage.

Yellow Diamond stepped out of her palanquin with Steven in hand. She started walking into town without saying a word as Steven looked around. There were several gems around he didn't recognize, and some he did. There was a Bismuth with hair in shades of black and gray on a roof surveying the area. When she spotted Yellow, she nodded at her respectively and continued her watch.

There were several green, almost black, gems walking on the streets as well. They had smooth, square-shaped green gems, and all wore the diamond uniform. He even spotted Jasper talking to the orange colored gem he saw from earlier. The one Lapis called the Topaz team. So that was a Topaz. But a team? So a fusion of Topaz then. She had two large circle gems on the side of their head that looked like warp pads. They also wore the diamond uniform too.

"Steven," the voice of Yellow Diamond spoke from above. She knocked him off his train of thought as he looked up at her.

"Uh, yes?" Steven answered her.

"What would you like to eat? Many of the humans here make different types of human consumptions," Yellow asked.

Steven almost laughed.

 _I guess gems are still the same about food. And I won't remind her I live here,_ Steven thought to himself before thinking about what he wanted. There's were a few choices he could go for and check in on. There were fries, and pizza, and donuts. But everything was so different. The Funland Arcade wasn't even there anymore.

"Um, I'm not sure," Steven answered honestly. "Everything is so...different now. I don't know if anything is even still around."

"Oh," Yellow hummed and thought to herself. "Well, all of the humans don't serve here anymore. After the Crystal Gems started terrorizing the place more and more, everyone moved into the place you call an abandoned warehouse."

"Is that where we're going?" Steven asked.

Yellow Diamond nodded and continued walking.

The two eventually reached the abandoned warehouse, and Steven was surprised to see it was actually in decent shape. It looked like everyone took parts from their houses and used them to repair the walls and roof.

Yellow kneeled in front of where the wall had collapsed and been rebuilt. She used her hand that wasn't holding Steven and very gently rapped on the door. A pair of eyes looked out from a slit in the door. They saw Yellow Diamond and growled, "Is there something wrong?"

"No, no," Yellow answered. "This human, Steven, is just hungry."

The large diamond put Steven on the ground and he waved nervously at the eyes. "Um, hey."

The eyes narrowed at him. "Ugh. Just what we need. More mouths to feed."

The slit closed and several locks were heard unlocking. Steven waited nervously and the door opened.

Standing there was a dark skinned girl Steven's age and height with black hair. She had dark shaded glasses and high black military boots. She also wore dark blue leggings, a black dress shirt that was covered in dirt with several tears, and her long hair was tied up into a braid. She took off the glasses and her familiar voice sneered, "Hey there, 'Steven'. Welcome to Beach City."

* * *

 _Ahhhhh I'm done! Now, then, that info I promised. If you're not interested then you don't have to read this._

 _But if you are interested in becoming a co-author, then I will create something for you to "fill out". I'm not picky because I love everyone's ideas._

 _Now then, the only thing I know for sure is if you want to be a co-author, you just have to be available majority of the time. If you can only write about the same amount of time as me (which is not a lot), then I'll appreciate your ideas but writing won't go any faster._


	5. Author's Note! (READ PLZ?)

Hey there everyone! Now I bet you're wondering, hey Skull, where's the next chapter? Why have you graced us with boring talk and left us hanging?

Well, I think the main question should be, really we're supposed to call you Skull?

One, yes Skull is now my nickname here.

And two, yes I have graced you with my lustrous voice of boredom and fact.

Now then-

If you wish for the next chapter, then it shall be coming. I know I've gotten comments to finish my fourth chapter a few times. It has been released and I'm never sure if the people that have been begging to see it actually see it. Bummer if they don't and check months from now.

Secondly, this author's note is to address a few common things I feel the need to look over.

 **PACING:**

I am a very slow writer, and I tend to reread and rewrite my stories over and over. I love writing and it is one of my favorite pass-times. Among reading, art, music, and psychology. I am also very lazy. So I will end up prioritizing my to-do list into necessities, side-projects, long-term projects, and pass-time activities. This story is under the category of side-project.

Now I do write often, and I often have overwhelming amounts of ideas and creative stories I want to expand on. For all you story nerds I've seen, one example is a trilogy I'm working on called _Abalos_ , which is a long-term project. I also have little things I work on when I'm bored such as _A Lady in Black_ and _Abandoned_.

For this particular story, I won't leave you hanging for more than a few months. Those who keep updated have been very good at not pestering me, and I'm very grateful for that. I've had several stories where I ended up never finishing since I was under constant pressure to get out a good chapter. I will do my best to keep up the chapters as often as possible, and you'll find that a boost in chapters will come when summer break starts where I live. But I shall pace myself according to my schedule.

 **CO-AUTHORING:**

I have mentioned co-authors before, and like I mentioned in 'To Beach City', I am looking for at least one or two co-authors. Anyone can be a co-author really. You should probably look at some of my preferences though:

\- should love writing and not just reading

\- has to be able to talk to me whenever they're available (otherwise known as I don't have to wait for more than a week for a response)

\- should write often enough

\- let me know when you will be unavailable

\- be alright with me reading your writing and asking for your opinions

\- be alright if I don't think your story doesn't really add anything to the story

\- don't whine if I feel like you could take out or add some things to your part

Easy right? If you want to co-author and don't/can't meet some of the above that's perfectly fine. You can still be a co-author. I don't want to be over complicated when I do this. I'm really just looking for someone with just as strong a passion for writing and Steven Universe as I am.

If you wish to be an official co-author with me and aren't afraid of this, then please just write a review to this answering this question:

 **Why do you want to be my co-author?:**

After that, you'll be good to go!

* * *

That's it for me! I will do my best to get the next chapter out before summer break in June or July, but I hold no promises. If you read this, thank you for your time and I hope you continue to enjoy Steven Universe: Shattered Glass.


End file.
